


A Heart Gone Cold

by evansandblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansandblack/pseuds/evansandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the Dread Doctors arrive in Beacon Hills, a new girl by the name of Logan Blackwood shows up. Most of the pack seem to think she's fine but Stiles sees that she's anything but normal and certainly not as harmless as she looks. Logan finds herself torn between two groups, Scott's pack and Theo's pack of chimeras and Alphaless werewolves. Who's she going to be in a Beacon Hills? Will she help protect those who need it or will she be the one people need to be protected from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real shot I've taken at writing a full-length Teen Wolf fic so please let me know what you think!

The house was almost entirely silent as I got ready for my first day of school. The only sounds were the ice maker turning on in the kitchen, the soft breathing of the sleeping cat on my bed, the head splitting screaming of the couple next door, and their daughter's sobs. I didn't want to hear them but I could. I could always hear them. I blocked out the sound and continued rifling through my closet to find my favorite pair of white converse.

Once I had located them and slid my feet into them, I grabbed my backpack from my desk and slung it over my shoulder. I made my way into the kitchen and added some more food and water to the cat's bowl before stepping out into the garage and getting into my car. I had considered not driving to school since it was only a mile and a half from my house and I didn't want the unnecessary attention that a car like mine attracted. It was a Rolls Royce with a matte black custom paint job and the last gift I'd received from my father.

After some consideration, I determined that it was California and plenty of students were sure to have flashy, expensive cars that their parents had provided for them. I could not have been more wrong and I realized that after pulling into the school parking lot and finding a spot between a Dodge Avenger that was almost my age and a rather beat up, blue Jeep.

I noticed more than a few pairs of eyes glued to me as I locked my car and walked towards Beacon Hills High School. The closer I got to the building, the more I could smell them. I couldn't tell what they were but there were more supernatural creatures than I could have imagined. There was a group of students sitting together on the steps and talking in hushed tones.

One boy I noticed right away because he looked so similar to a boy I'd dated back home. Tan skin, warm brown eyes, and thick, dark hair. He looked almost exactly like Max and I tried not to notice the small ache in my chest that this boy caused. His eyes were trained on me and I could smell him so I was positive he could smell me.

There was another boy sitting to his left with pale skin and amber eyes. He was human, for the most part. He smacked the first boy on the shoulder and whispered "Dude, what is she?"

I resisted the urge to laugh as I approached them. "Hi, I'm Logan Blackwood. I just moved here from North Carolina."

The Max doppelgänger smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Scott McCall. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

I shook his hand firmly. "Thanks. It's so nice to meet you."

Scott began introducing the rest of his group, or perhaps they were his pack? The human was named Stiles Stilinski. The girl sitting next to him with somewhat short, brown hair and killer legs was Malia Tate and she smelled like a werecoyote. The girl sitting on the step in front of Scott was Asian with gorgeous, long, dark hair and a sweet smile. Her name was Kira Yukimura and I had no doubt in my mind that she was a kitsune. Next to her was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, Lydia Martin. She wasn't human but I couldn't tell what she was. Beside Lydia was a boy who a bit younger than the rest with blond hair and amazingly blue eyes. He was a werewolf by the name of Liam Dunbar.

After the introductions, I glanced down at the gold watch on my wrist and realized I needed to get to the office and retrieve my class schedule. "So, I've got a few last minute, new student things to take care of before class but I'm sure I'll you guys around!"

I waved to them and made my way up the rest of the steps. The administration office wasn't hard to find and I walked in confidently. The woman sitting at the desk smiled brightly at me. "Hi, how can I help you?"

I smiled in return. "I'm a new student here. My name is Logan Blackwood. I called to register about a week ago when I was moving into town."

She rifled through some papers on her desk to find a file with my name at the top. "Oh here you are."

She pulled a few papers from the file. The first one she handed me was my class schedule, the second was a map of the school, and the third was a transfer slip that I would need all of my teachers to sign and then return at the end of the day.

When I walked out of the office, I was immediately aware of the fact that I was being watched. My eyes flickered along the hall until they landed on a familiar face. Stiles was leaned against the wall just across from the office, arms folded across his chest, and his eyes, which had previously been trained on me, were focused on the ground. I walked towards him quickly, not giving him the chance to take off down the hall.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" I asked, more confused than rude.

"Yeah, there is." He nodded.

"Would you mind elaborating?"

He smirked. "Would you mind telling me what you are?"

"It's a bit complicated." I admitted.

He cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm not exactly just one thing. I'm… I don't know what to call me." I sighed.

"How do you not know? How are you more than one thing?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "As I said, it's complicated. How much time do you have?"

"Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes. I have about that much time." He said.

I nodded. "Right. That's all fine and well but where exactly can we go and not have people listening in? This is going to be a bit more of a private conversation and I'd rather not have a handful of random, human teenagers listening to everything. Quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure they would want to hear it either."

"The library's usually empty now. We can go there." Stiles immediately began guiding me towards the library.

When we got there we found a table in a back corner, as far away as we could be from the librarian and any students that would come in. We sat down facing each other and before I could even get my chair scooted in he was prodding. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Do you think I could have two seconds to figure out exactly how to address this situation? I've never exactly come out and told anyone what I am. This is a new thing for me." I snapped.

"The clock's ticking."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a werecat, Stiles."

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

I didn't speak for a moment. "It should be fairly self-explanatory… Did you not hear the name?"

"I heard it but I don't know what it means."

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table. "I'm just like Scott, for the most part. The only difference is that, instead of a wolf, I turn into a big cat. Technically I can turn into any big cat that I want but it's typically a snow leopard. My mother said we usually turn into the cat we identify the most with."

"You mother is a werecat as well?"

"Was." I corrected. "She was murdered when I was 14."

"And your father?" He asked.

"Human. Also dead. Also murdered." I explained, leaving out the part about who murdered my father.

His expression softened considerably. "Shit. That's… I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I do okay on my own."

Stiles nodded once. "Right. So, uh, you said you were more than one thing?"

"Yeah, this is where it gets more complicated. I was kidnapped when I was 14, the people who took me were the ones who killed my mother. When they took me they… Did something. I don't know what it was, exactly. It was like surgery. They turned me into something else, they gave me powers I shouldn't have had. I've had to kind of figure it out on my own but, from what I've put together, I'm a mermaid and a fairy." He looked incredibly confused at my words but I continued. "I don't know why or how but that's what it is."

"The people who took you… Who were they?" He asked.

"I don't know their real names. I doubt they even have names anymore, I don't even think they're human. But I know what they're called." I said. "They're called the Dread Doctors."

Stiles's face flushed. "The Dread Doctors? They're the ones who took you?"

"I swear I'm not crazy." I said somewhat defensively.

He shook his head. "I know you're not. They're here. The Dread Doctors are in Beacon Hills. They're taking kids, teenagers, and changing them the same way they did to you."

"How many successes?" I asked.

"We have no idea. There have been quite a few failures though. The bodies are starting to pile up. Although we can't seem to find the bodies because someone keeps stealing them."

I let my head fall to the table and groaned. "It's happening all over again. I knew they were here, that's the sole reason I moved here. I wanted to find out who exactly did this and why they chose me. I wanted to see who else they would change. More importantly, I want to help stop them."

The look on Stiles's face confused me. He didn't believe me entirely and he certainly didn't trust me, he felt bad for me but he was almost scared. I listened to his heart and it was steady.

"Do you know how?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Regardless, you're going to need as much help as you can get. They're too strong."

"Why do you want to kill them? You'd think that you'd be thankful that they made you stronger."

"They killed my mother and turned me into more of a monster than I already was. I would've ripped their throats out already but I'm not strong enough to do it myself."

"Just how strong are you?"

I almost smirked. "Stronger than your friend Scott, stronger than Malia, stronger than Liam."

He rolled his eyes.

"There was a man that I went to New York to meet. He knows about the Dread Doctors to an extent. He said that when they changed me they were trying to create the perfect weapon. I have powers, abilities that make me virtually unbeatable." I explained. "As a werecat, I'm just like Scott, just as strong. But after being taken, I could do so many other things, dangerous things."

"Elaborate."

"I have the typical enhanced strength and senses. I have the ability to not only take pain from others, I can heal them as well as myself. I can put people into a trance and control them. I can fly. I can control and draw strength from nature. There's something else too but I don't know what it's called but I can make you see things that aren't there, things that aren't happening."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

I tapped my nails on the tabletop. "Can I show you? Just for a second?"

He hesitated but agreed after a few moments.

I thought of the street that I lived on at home in Bryson City. I thought about the perfectly formed pavement and perfectly built houses. I imagined standing on the sidewalk and staring at my house. I imagined the soft, yellow siding and the strong, wooden door and the porch swing that I spent so many hours sitting on with my mother.

There was no library, no tabletop, no Beacon Hills. It was as if I were standing in front of the place I used to call home and Stiles was standing right beside me.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Home." I responded. "This is home."

Then I stopped the vision when I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Why did you pick that to show me?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. It's just the first place I thought of."

"Do you miss it?"

"No." I almost snapped. "Sorry, it's just… There are a lot of memories there and not all of them are good. Unfortunately, it seems that the negative ones are at the forefront of my mind right now."

"You can control other people's minds but not your own?" He teased.

I chuckled and my bright green eyes met his amber ones. "Yeah, total bullshit, isn't it?"

The bell rang and we both jumped at the sound.

"Shit, we've gotta get to class. And you probably have no idea where you're going so I should probably help you with that. What's your first class?" He said in one long rush of air.

I pulled my schedule out and glanced over it. "AP Biology."

He nodded. "Okay, come on."

Stiles was basically dragging me down hallways and past various classrooms at a near run before he spotted someone further down the hall and skidded to a stop. "Theo!"

Since I was only about five feet tall, I couldn't see over anyone's heads but due to the look on Stiles's face, I assumed that this Theo person had started approaching us. I stretched onto my toes to look but still had no luck.

A boy stopped a few feet in front of us and I almost choked on air when I saw just how good looking he was. The way his muscles strained against the fabric of his hoodie made me slightly weak in the knees.

"Theo, this is Logan. She's new. You have biology together. I need you to walk her there so I can get to English on time. Logan, this is Theo. He's going to walk you to biology."

Stiles turned to walk away but swiftly turned back and muttered something in my ear so low that I almost couldn't hear him. "Don't trust him."

I gave a small nod and faced Theo which was almost painful, like looking at the sun. I desperately wanted to reach out and feel his biceps but social norms dictate that it would be inappropriate to do so after having known him for an entirety of forty-five seconds. Had I even said hi? I didn't want to say hi again if I'd already said hi but I also didn't want to not say hi. Wait, was he talking to me? How long had he been talking?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

He smirked. "I asked where you moved here from."

"North Carolina."

"You look familiar." He stated.

How was I supposed to respond? Was that a positive or negative thing? Did I look familiar like the hot girl he had a crush on before she moved away? Or did I look familiar like the crazy ex that egged his car and murdered his dog?

"Maybe I just have a very common face." I said.

A common face? What the fuck does that even mean?

Theo looked a bit puzzled. "I should get you to class."

He turned on his heel and I followed him.

He thinks I'm a fucking idiot, a mess of a human being. Theo and his perfect face and bulging muscles knows that I am a 98 pound ball of awkwardness and stupidity.

"You seem nervous." He said.

I almost snorted. Jesus christ, that would've been awful. "You could say that. New town, new state, new school, new people, new everything. It's a lot to take in. I'm just trying to adjust."

"You and Stiles seem to have taken a liking towards each other."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He shrugged and I watched his muscles ripple beneath his hoodie. "Could be the fact that he was holding your hand."

"He was just showing me around."

Theo glanced back at me. "He has to hold your hand to do it? I'm showing you around and I don't have to hold your hand."

I rolled my eyes. "He's the only one to talk to me since I've been here."

"It's because he doesn't trust you."

"Whatever the case may be, he's the only person I've got right now." I said.

He stopped and turned to face me so quickly that I nearly slammed into him. My quick reflexes stopped me just in time and I glared up at him.

"I'm trying to warn you, Logan. Stilinski's bad news."

"Funny." I said. "He warned me not to trust you as well. And seeing as he didn't look like he wanted to rip my throat out, I'm going to opt to trust him instead."

He smirked. "What? You afraid I'm actually going to rip your throat out?"

I laughed. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work."

"You seemed pretty scared of me at first." He said, cocking his head to the side and raising one eyebrow.

"I got a little nervous because I thought you were good looking. Then I dug a little deeper and realized your head is a bit too inflated for my taste. It sucks when a shitty attitude ruins a perfect face, doesn't it? I'm sure your used to it at this point though."

I heard a growl resonate in the back of his throat and I was surprised seeing as he didn't smell like a werewolf. "Oh, christ, put the claws away, Napoleon. We're in public."

I moved to walk past him and he growled in my ear again.

The sound didn't even make me cringe. "God, I hate dogs like you. You're just a chihuahua that wants to play with the pitbulls."

"And your just a kitten that wants to join in."

I spun around, my eyes glowing bright green and dark spots popping up on the sides of my throat. "I'm not just a kitten, Theo. I'm a leopard."


	2. Who to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on through her first day of school, Logan struggles to figure out who she can and can't trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I originally planned this chapter would probably result in it being upwards of six or seven thousand words so I've decided to break it up into two parts. Part two will be posted shortly. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

AP Biology was a nightmare. When I walked into the room after abandoning Theo in the hallway and managing to get there myself, I got my transfer slip signed by the teacher and then found out that the only open seat was at the same lab table as Theo.

When I turned away from the teacher's desk, he was already sitting at the table with the biggest, snarkiest grin on his face. I took the seat beside him while making full eye contact, just to show him that I wasn't bothered by the situation.

But of course I was bothered because I would've preferred to stab myself in the uterus nineteen times with a dull blade before sitting so close to him.

I removed a notebook and pen from my bag and placed them on the table. My fingers nimbly wrapped around the pen as I prepared to take whatever notes I would need. Theo watched every little movement in a way that made me seriously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped around to look at him. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry. I was rude to you earlier. I shouldn't have growled at you, literally."

Theo seemed oddly sincere but I still wasn't sure about him. Would Stiles have told me not to trust Theo if there wasn't something very wrong? Why would Theo have told me that Stiles was the one who was bad news?

"Thanks, I guess." I said, turning my attention back to the front of the room.

Theo didn't speak again until the bell rang.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'd rather ask Stiles."

"Stiles was in English. He's all the way on the other side of the building. There would be no reason for you to walk all the way there just so he can show you where to go next; especially considering that I am standing right next to you and I'm more than willing to help."

I wanted to punch him in the face. "My next class is precalculus."

He smiled. "Oh, well, that's a delight."

"If you tell me that you have precalculus, I swear to god, I'm going to beat myself to death with a text book." I groaned.

"Follow me."

I rolled my eyes but still followed him out the door and into the hall.

As we made our way down the hall, I was acutely aware of someone watching me. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the girl that Scott had introduced as Malia. She was glaring at me and I could smell emotions radiating off of her. Anger and jealousy. The smell was so strong that I almost gagged.

I turned my eyes forward and followed Theo around a corner. "Alright, what does the coyote have against me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I probably should've mentioned that earlier. Malia and Stiles used to date. She's not exactly over him yet and I'm sure you know how possessive coyotes can be."

"Well, if she has a problem she should probably try discussing it with me before planning to rip my throat out. She clearly has no idea what she's up against." I said.

"You don't exactly look very imposing. Maybe if you weighed more than 100 pounds soaking wet, she would be more concerned." He pointed out.

I paused and he turned to face me. "I've killed a bear with my teeth before. I'm not scared of a pup."

The smile on his face was genuine. "Logan, I think you and I are actually going to get along just fine."

"And why is that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Call it intuition."

We continued down the hall without speaking. An influx of students coming from the opposite direction pushed around us and I was forced behind Theo. I fell a few steps behind since I was making a point of not using my strength.

Theo's held his hand back and I grabbed onto it so that I wouldn't get lost in the sea of bodies. His hands were warm and surprisingly soft.

"Thanks." I mumbled, ignoring the blush that rose to my cheeks.

When we reached the classroom, he pulled me inside. "Sit next to me?"

I nodded and we took two seats near the back of the room, chatting aimlessly until the lesson began.

The rest of the day passed a lot like that, with Theo showing me to all of my classrooms and holding my hand in the hallway. Until lunch, anyways.

We had different lunch periods. He would be in history while I would be eating. He would then be eating the period after when I would be in chemistry.

So we said goodbye and he went off to class while I made my way to one of the tables outside so that I could sit down and eat.

Most of the tables were full and the ones that weren't, I had no interest in sitting at.

I spotted Stiles waving excitedly at me, encouraging me to join him, Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Kira. I smiled but shook my head. I didn't feel like being anywhere near Malia.

There was another table positioned in the shade where a girl from my precalc class was sitting alone. I walked over quickly.

Her head snapped up from her phone when she saw me. "Hi! You're Logan, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I was wondered if I could sit with you. Most of the other tables are full except for those boys sitting by the garbage cans and avidly discussing internet porn and pokemon."

She laughed and gestured to the seat across from her. "I'm Mona, by the way."

I smiled and took the seat. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, where'd you move from?" She asked.

"Bryson City, North Carolina." I said. "It's a really small town, completely surrounded by mountains."

"How small are we talking?"

I opened up my backpack and pulled out the PB&J I'd packed. "Less than 1,500."

Her eyes widened. "Jesus christ, how did you survive?"

I laughed. "It wasn't so bad. I don't mind being alone, actually."

"I absolutely cannot stand being alone. I love being around people but at the same time there are a lot of people that I just do not like. Exhibit A: Scott McCall." She said, throwing a glance in his direction.

"What do you have against Scott?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "It's kind of a long story but we just do not get along. Have you met him?"

I nodded. "He was the first person I talked to, actually. He seemed sweet. And he's really cute."

Scott glanced in my direction and there was no doubt in my mind that he'd heard me.

"So you like him?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't say that. I mean, I'm sure he's cool but I'm definitely not into him."

Her blue eyes examined my face as I took a bite of my sandwich. "There's gotta be someone who's caught your eye."

I tapped my fingers on the table. "Okay, yeah, there are two."

She grinned slyly. "Oh? Two? So which one are you going to go for? Or perhaps both? What are their names?"

I laughed at the onslaught of questions. "I don't know which one yet."

Then I lowered my voice slightly just to make sure Scott wouldn't hear. "Okay, so the first one is the Stilinski kid."

Mona gasped. "Oh god, please be careful. His ex, Malia, is kind of, like, possessive and intense so she might try to murder you."

"I'm sure you'll love to know that you are not the first person to tell me this. But I mean, she can't really be that bad. I can't hate her when her outfit is that perfect." I admitted.

"Those boots are kind of amazing." She said. "Who's Mystery Man 2?"

"Theo Raeken." I said.

She nodded, the confession not taking her by surprise. "Of course. He's completely perfect and everyone's into him. He hasn't dated anyone since he got here though."

"Who do you think would be better? Personality wise." I asked.

"They're both kind of assholes, to be honest." She said.

Suddenly a boy flopped down in the seat beside Mona and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Who are both assholes?"

"Stiles and Theo." Mona replied. "Erik, this is Logan. Logan, this is my boyfriend Erik."

He gave me a nod. "Hey, welcome to Beacon Hills."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I took a moment to appraise the couple. They looked perfect together. Mona's long, blonde hair was in stark contrast with Erik's shorter, dark brown hair. They had the same blue eyes. They were both extremely attractive.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked.

"About ten months." Mona said.

I was about to speak when I heard someone say my name. I looked towards the source of the noise and saw Stiles approaching our table.

"Logan, can I talk to you for like five seconds?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up, following him around the corner of the building.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you happen to notice the kid staring at you?"

I nodded once. "The blond guy by the door? Yeah, he was staring at me like the moment I walked outside."

"His name is Cullen and you need to stay as far away from him as possible. He comes from a family of hunters, his best friend comes from another family of hunters. They're dangerous, Logan. You have to be careful."

I bit my lip. "Hunters? Two families of hunters? What about Scott and you guys? Are you in danger?"

He shook his head. "They know us, our pack. They know that Scott and Liam and Malia and Kira aren't a threat to any humans. They don't know about you. And they don't trust Mona or Erik."

"Mona and Erik are werewolves?" I asked. "Why couldn't I smell them?"

"Some werewolves have the ability to mask their scent. I guess they did it with you."

I sighed. "Should I stay away from them?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, how the hell am I supposed to get comfortable and fit in here if I have literally no idea who I can trust or not?"

Stiles chuckled. "You can trust us."

"And everyone else?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not so much."

I groaned.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got a study session with a werejaguar at six, then a date with a wendigo at eight." I said.

He grinned. "I was going to suggest that you could come over to my place and I could help get you up to speed on everything going on. There will be refreshments."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. That sounds way better than unpacking and eating beef jerky since it seems to be the only food I have."

"Do you just want to follow me to my house after school?" He asked.

"I can't. I have to feed Mephistopheles." I said.

Stiles froze for a fraction of a second. "You… What?"

I laughed. "Sorry, it's my kitten."

"You named your cat after a demon?"

I shrugged. "I got him right after I'd done some reading on demonology. I figure if there are werewolves and werecats and kitsunes and banshees that it can't be that far of a stretch for there to be real demons."

"Okay, so you go home and feed your demon cat and then I'll pick you up around 4:30?" He said.

"Sounds good." I said, and pulled my phone out. "Put your number in and I'll text you my address."

He entered his number before handing my phone back. "I should get back to the pack."

I nodded. "I should get back to Mona and Erik. I want them to at least think that I trust them."

We went our separate ways and I reclaimed my seat at the table.

"What'd he want?" Erik asked.

I took a drink from my bottle of water. "Nothing much. He's been really nice since I got here this morning. He was just checking up, making sure I'm okay. He offered to walk me to my next class."

Mona's head tilted to the side almost imperceptibly. I knew she was listening to my heartbeat. She only heard the steady pounding in my chest.

"What about Theo?" She asked.

I shrugged. "What about him?"

"Don't you like him?"

I shook my head. "I don't really like anyone yet. They're both good looking. And Stiles has been really nice to me. Theo's fine too, I guess. It's too early to decide how I feel about either of them."

"But you said-" Her question was cut off by the sounds of the bell.

I jumped up, zipping my bag quickly and throwing it over my shoulder. "Gotta go!"

I nearly sprinted up to Stiles who was just standing up from his table. "Can you walk me to my chemistry class?"

"Yeah, of course. Everything okay?" He asked and let me fall into step beside him.

"Mona asks too many questions." I said. "Like, way too many questions. She kind of makes me uncomfortable."

He nodded. "Yeah, she's a bit overbearing. And a bitch."

"Stiles…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip before replying. "I'm… Scared. Why am I scared?"

"Is being scared not a common thing for you?"

I shook my head. "Not particularly. Anxious? Yes. Angry? Yes. Scared? Not so much. I never had much of a reason to be scared."

His eyes carefully examined my face. "Logan, it's going to be okay. I know it's complicated and there's a lot to deal with right now but you'll get it all sorted out eventually."

"Well, I don't really feel like being torn apart by a bunch of random werewolves that don't like me or getting shot by hunters before I get it all sorted out." I huffed.

"Scott won't let that happen. Neither will I."

I tried to stop worrying but I knew it wasn't going to work. "I should've just stayed in Bryson City. At least no one there wanted me dead."

Stiles stepped in front of me, his hands reaching out to grip my shoulders. "Listen, as long as you don't hurt anyone, you're not going to get hurt."

"What if I do hurt someone?" I challenged. I'd hurt people before, I was bound to do it again. "What if I lose control on a full moon and rip someone's throat out? What if I get angry and I shift and hurt someone then? Then I'm fair game? You mean to tell me Scott never lost control and hurt someone?"

A look of anger flashed across his face. "We're not talking about Scott right now, we're talking about you."

My jaw clenched. "And Malia? What about her? What color are her eyes, Stiles? I wish you could smell the chemosignals she puts out. There's no way that someone so full of rage has never hurt someone. I'm willing to bet she's even killed someone before."

"Maybe it's best if you don't come over tonight." He said before turning on his heel and storming away.

After composing myself, I made my way down the hall in search of my chemistry class. I made a few wrong turns but managed to make it in the door with fifteen seconds before the bell.

I spent the rest of the day using the campus map that the lady in the office gave me to find my classrooms. After the final bell rang, I grabbed the few things I needed from my locker and nearly sprinted out to my car.

I'd just slammed the door shut and put the keys in the ignition before I lost it. Tears spilled down my cheeks with no intention of stopping and my shoulders wracked with sobs. My fists pounded against the steering wheel so hard that, if I were human, they would've bruised. In the years since she had died, I had never so desperately wanted my mother.

Everything's fucked and it's all my fault. God, I'm such an idiot. Great job, Logan, make friends and then piss them off on the first day. You are the single most ridiculous and stupid and fucked up person on the planet and you're always going to be that way.

I covered my face with my hands and willed myself to just stop thinking. I willed the tears to stop and my brain to just chill out for half a second. Nothing happened. If anything, I just started crying harder.

There was a small tap at my window and I peaked out from between my fingers to see someone standing next to the car. I rolled down the window an inch before speaking. "Listen, I'm fine. Just please leave me alone."

The person leaned down and I could see their face. Theo.

I groaned. "Theo, please, just go."

He lifted one hand and passed something through the cracked window. A few folded up tissues fell into my lap. "I just thought you could use one, and maybe someone to talk to. I could smell how upset you were all the way from the building."

I lifted one of the tissues and used it to wipe the tears from my face. "Thanks, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not particularly."

"That's fine. What if we go get some pizza instead?" He offered.

I lifted my head to give him the smallest hint of a smile. "I could go for some pizza."

Theo pulled my car door open. "Come on, I'll drive."

He offered me his hand as I stepped out of my car and I gladly took it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention. I turned around to see Stiles standing next to the driver's side door of the Jeep I'd parked next to and staring at Theo and I. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

I sighed but decided that I would hear him out. "Theo, do you mind? I'll just be a minute."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll go wait in the truck."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Stiles didn't speak until Theo had walked across the parking lot and climbed into his truck.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I don't. But your demon cat might get hungry."

"Mephistopheles will be fine for an hour or two."

He groaned. "Okay, jesus christ, I'm sorry. It's just... They're my friends and I'm protective of them and I didn't like what you were saying and I just got angry."

I could tell he was being sincere and I found it surprisingly difficult to stay angry at him. "I should apologize. I don't know Scott or Malia. I shouldn't have accused them of anything."

Stiles walked around my car, stopping just a few feet away from me. "Do you think you might tell me where you're going now?"

"We're just going to get pizza." I said.

"Please just be careful around him."

I nodded. "I will be. Although I'm pretty sure I could take him."

He smirked. "I know you could. But, if there's any trouble, just text me or call me or something."

"I will. I promise." I said before turning around and jogging towards Theo's truck at the opposite end of the lot. He pushed the passenger side door open when I approached and I hopped in, pulling the door shut behind me.

He took off, pulling out of the parking lot quickly. "Was he the reason you were crying?"

I paused before responding, soaking up the sound of concern in his voice. "Yeah, kind of. We kind of snapped at each other earlier and I was upset because I have a really bad habit of fucking things up with new friends. He apologized and I did too. We're cool, it's fine."

"You sure? I can say something if you want me to." Theo offered.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Really, we're fine. Stiles seems pretty cool, actually. I don't get why you guys don't like each other."

He almost smirked. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"I can I ask you something?" I said suddenly, almost surprising myself.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, his hands tightening on the steering wheel almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, sure."

"Earlier you said that you thought we would get along just fine. What exactly did you mean by that? It seemed like you had some hidden meaning behind it and I just... I don't understand." I asked.

Theo smiled widely. "I can just tell, Logan."

"But how? How can you just tell?" I prodded.

Theo's eyes met mine and his smile only seemed to grow. "Scott and Stiles might not be able to see it but I can, Logan. You're a killer."


End file.
